


the clouds cry

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blushing, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Rain, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: you've never talked to juza before, so you were definitely surprised to see him come to your rescue on a terribly rainy day.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Reader
Kudos: 33





	the clouds cry

**Author's Note:**

> based on juza's unbloomed ginji ssr!

Juza was one of the most reserved students from Yosei University, only interacting with seniors Omi Fushimi and Tsuzuru Minagi. There was a lot of talk about him at the beginning of the year, rumours of his high school past seeping in from an unknown source and clinging onto him like a vice that he couldn't escape. 

The interesting part was that he didn't seem bothered by it and normally kept a straight face when other students cowered away or whispered about him behind his back. This gave him a valid reason not to interact with anybody else but the seniors who were in the same theatre troupe that he was in, and block off any others who decided to try and have a talk.

No one really knew what Juza did outside of school-- hell, no one even knew what he did _inside_ of it. The times people actually saw him at the university was when he'd join Omi and Tsuzuru's breaks in the commons or when he'd grab a snack from one of the many vending machines scattered around campus.

So could anyone really blame you for being surprised when Juza appeared out of nowhere on a very rainy day?

You were standing outside of the university's library with your jacket shielding your head from the pouring rain. A bit late into the evening did you decide that you had enough of reading the books you wanted to go through and was startled to see how angry the weather was looking tonight. 

You were thankful that you didn't bring your school bag when going to the library, but the thing that you were missing was the umbrella that you left sitting on the stool back at home. You didn't dorm at the university since your house was already so close, but no matter how fast you'd run home, you'd get soaked to the bone in less than a minute.

Your knees wanted you to crouch down on the ground for some reason as the cold was already getting to you, but you refused and instead curled your arms around yourself while you tried to figure out your next steps.

"Let's run." A gruff voice came from someplace near behind you when the shadow appeared, and it caused you to turn in curiosity. What you were not expecting to see was a rain-soaked Juza holding up his Letterman jacket above the both of your heads, a vexed expression making his eyebrows furrow while his hair dripped with water.

By the time your eyes met his stormy gaze, a flash of lightning struck across the sky, and you flinched in surprise. You didn't know what kind of face you made when Juza took notice of your staring and he tried to soften his features as best he could all the while grimacing at the biting cold sinking into his bones. "Let's run." He repeated a second time, jutting his chin out in the direction of the convenience store you were planning on scurrying to. This time he didn't wait for an answer, but instead gently pushed you forward with his chest to make your legs start working, and the both of you began to run as fast you could.

The rain battered down on the both of you as if it was hail itself dropping down from the angry grey clouds, but Juza did his best to cover you up with his jacket, the sound of your feet splashing in unavoidable puddles the only thing thrumming in your ears alongside your loud breathing as the sliding doors of the store began to open upon your arrival.

The clerk working that shift got startled by the loud entrance as the swish of wet clothes alerted him and nearly jumped at the heavy fall of Juza's jacket falling to the floor when he accidentally dropped it. The sight of two miserably soaked university students made the clerk rub his forehead in both sympathy and stress; considering he was going to have to clean up after you both once you left.

"Welcome to Poppo." He greeted once he caught your attention. His smile was awkward as he motioned towards a shelf at the back of the store, eyes darting between you and Juza, who was making his way towards a lone table tucked between the window and an ATM. "Umbrellas and towels should be at the back. The Hot Beverage machine is also there."

Struggling to get your own wet coat off, you thanked the clerk profusely as you walked backwards to follow where Juza sat to drop your jacket onto the back of the chair placed across him. The young man was slumped in his seat while his jacket dripped on the back of his own chair, causing a puddle to form on the linoleum floor. His white long sleeve looked like it clung onto him uncomfortably, if you couldn't tell by his closed eyes and the grimacing furrow of his eyebrows.

You let out an apologetic sigh. "Sorry, Juza-san." Out of habit, you bowed towards the tired man, only for him to sit up straight and nudge you back to your full height. His yellow eyes were sharp as he stared up at you through his wet fringe and shook his head, mouth frowning as you saw the gears turn in his head as he tried to find the words to say. His lips twitched once or twice as he stumbled over his murmurs, and he had to massage at the stressed wrinkle between his eyebrows to get rid of it.

"Don't. S'okay." He murmured lamely, scratching the back of his neck. He stood up from his seat before you could answer and lifted a hand to point at the shelf the clerk gestured to earlier, sniffing to fill the awkward silence. "Er.. You can get us some hot chocolate? An' I'll get the rest." He began to walk away without hearing your answer again, but turned around with a shake of his head when you called out and asked if he was allergic to anything.

You shook your wet clothes with a sigh once the young man was out of sight and made a beeline towards the hot beverage machine, the sound of your squelching shoes making you cringe with embarrassment.

You weren't really sure how sweet Juza liked his hot chocolate, but you put in a couple of hazelnut creamers into his drink to balance the sugar with the smooth nutty flavour. After that, you took care of your own beverage and put whatever you wanted before snapping on some lids and wrapping the disposable cups with sleeves.

The both of you walked up to the employee behind the register at the same time, your hands occupied with beverages as Juza had his hands full with towels and cheap umbrellas.

"Ah, go ahead." You motioned towards the counter awkwardly and bowed your head with the nicest smile you could muster, tapping your feet against the floor to warm your freezing skin up.

There was a conflicted frown on Juza's face as he watched you fidget beneath the soaked clothes you were wearing and sighed. He set his items down on the counter and took the cups from your hands without asking, jutting his chin in the direction behind you where the table was.

"I'll pay. You sit." The tone in his voice left you no room to argue, and with a hesitant step back you turned around and listened to his order. You couldn't banter with him anyways; not having met the guy before this miserable mishap. Sure, you two would pass each other on campus every now and then, but it was rare to have Juza actually stop and talk to someone who wasn't Omi or Tsuzuru.

It was a bit of a wonder, having Juza here with you now. As much as some people thought he was a dreamboat, you didn't know what to make of him. Just hearing his voice tonight was a surprise to you, how deep and commanding it was despite the expressions on his face always betraying the tone he used. And if you looked closer, examining the way he stood, you'd see how it looked like he actually wanted to shrink in on himself and make his body less noticeable in a crowd of people.

It was a bit silly of him to do though, many people were able to identify him with just the colour of his hair; even the furrow of his eyebrows made him all the more easier to spot.

You bit at your tongue to keep yourself from laughing at the thought. Even though you didn't pay much attention to the man, he had a few trademarks that you couldn't help but remember. The rain pattering outside only grew louder in volume as you waited for Juza to come back with the things he purchased, and you tried to control the shiver that ran down your spine as your fingers grew cold from the loss of heat.

"Here." He sighed, the exhaustion evident in his voice as he set down one of the cups in front of you while dropping a towel onto your head. You jumped in surprise when he noisily flopped into the chair across from you, public manners completely going over his head as the cold was beginning to get to him.

Moving the towel away from your vision, you squinted at the cup in Juza's hand with a frown and noticed that he had taken the wrong beverage. The one he gave you was specifically made for him so you stopped the young man from doing your hot chocolate by quickly thrusting a hand towards him with a shocked yelp. "Hold on! Not that one," you said in a panic, shaking your head just as he was in the middle of opening the tab to the lid, "the bigger one is yours, Juza-san."

"Oh.. 'kay." He trailed off slowly, not exactly knowing why it mattered. He _did_ assume that the reason why you got different sizes was because you wanted more to drink, but it goes to show that he was wrong. His curious yellow eyes darted to your face as you held out the drink meant for him with a tiny smile playing at the corners of your lips, taking the warm cup from your hands while he handed you the one he just opened.

He licked his lips in anticipation when he opened the drink in his hand and took a brief sip, letting the silky sweet chocolate coat his tongue as the heat from the beverage sank deep into his body and spread warmth all the way to his fingertips. The delicious tang of the chocolate revved up the energy inside his veins, causing the young man to sit up just a tiny bit straighter in his seat.

"Tasty.." He mumbled under his breath, not knowing that you were able to hear him despite how quiet he was talking. The convenience store wasn't really the loudest place to be in anyways.

"Yay. Glad you liked it, Juza-san." Your eyelashes were still wet from the pouring rain outside, but how you managed to smile at him disregarding that fact caused the young man to slightly stutter. The sweet smile on your face nearly rivalled the hot chocolate that you made him and it made his heart thud heavily in his chest as he saw how your tongue swiped out to catch the chocolate drop that was stuck on your lip.

"Juza."

_Huh_? You tilted your head, smile now confused as the man in front of you worried his lip between his teeth.

"Quit the honorifics. We ain't that different in age." He looked away out of embarrassment after that statement, but you were still able to see the rosy blush that dusted itself across his cheek much to his dismay. His demand left you curious as to how he knew how old you were, but with a little more thinking and some deductions here and there, the idea that he's seen you around a lot pops into your head.

Juza noticed a certain gleam in your eyes when he looked at you again and he couldn't help but flush a bit more under the prodding gaze as you leaned against the table with a grin. He cleared his throat before taking another sip of his hot chocolate, the towel around his neck twitching with how anxiously he was bouncing his knee.

"My.. You're quite the character." You laughed, cupping your hands around your hot chocolate to keep your palms warm. Your nose stung because you were still cold, but you completely ignored the nuisance. Juza was shrinking under your gaze more and more and it was just getting cuter by the second. You had no idea that mean mug could look so adorable.

"Erm.. Well.." He paused between words as he tried to think of the right thing to respond with, and you could tell how hard he was thinking because his eyes kept darting around the convenience store as he looked away from you to avoid your probing eyes.

"I should walk you home." Juza stood up from his wet seat after setting his drink down to grab his jacket that was still dripping water. He slipped his arms through the sleeves with no struggle and pat down his wet hair to mask the bashfulness that was tingling through his body as he held out one of the umbrellas to you, eyes glancing outside of the window to see the rain gradually letting up.

Making the enigma of the university blush and stutter was quite fun if you really had to think about it, but as you followed his gaze to see the weather getting better, you couldn't help but stand up with him too.

"I'm really sorry you're doing this though." You sighed once you took the umbrella and copied Juza by wrapping your towel around your neck. You downed the rest of your warm hot chocolate so that you wouldn't have to carry it all the way back home, your throat bobbing just the slightest as the silky beverage slid down all the way to your content tummy. Throwing away your cup, you failed to notice the upset frown that flashed across Juza's face as you ripped off the tag from your cheap umbrella.

"I don't mind." He shook his head to dismiss your apology and held the exit door open for you while simultaneously thanking the employee that was working the evening shift. You turned around to face Juza once you both were out of the convenience store and gave him your best smile. The action made him tilt his head, but something flashed in the corner of his eye that made him shove his cup of hot chocolate into your hands as he popped open his umbrella and held the metal bar perpendicular to you two.

You didn't know why he was shielding the both of your bodies with the small umbrella until a large splash of water hit the cheap material, and you gasped as another wave of cold rain water hit your ankles with Juza doing his best to keep you close to him.

"Sorry!" A loud voice boomed over the soft patter of the ceasing rain, and the young man keeping you safe closed the thin shield in his hand. A car was parked in front of you both, a man with a large frame in the driver's seat as his friend sat in the passenger's. "I thought that was you, Juza. Why didn't you wait for--" The driver's eyes met yours, and suddenly, he was smiling. "Ah. I see."

"No you don't." The Yosei freshman gritted out grumpily and shook his umbrella to emphasise what he said. There was a pointed look being shared between Juza and the guy and you couldn't help but smile at the silent interaction.

"I didn't know you had a ride. I'll just walk myself home, okay?" You laughed at the teasing look Juza was being given and waved your hand at him before he could respond, only to have him grab at your wrist before you could get even a metre of distance between you two. You stumbled forward into his chest when he tugged at your arm, nearly dropping his unfinished hot chocolate as you face planted into the front of his wet shirt.

"Omi, can we drive 'em?" He spoke monotonously, not even looking in the direction of the car as he stared down at you with another one of his frowns.

You grimaced, not wanting to intrude, but the cheery response that came next left you shocked; and a little bit embarrassed.

"'Course. But keep your hands to yourself, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> wow! my head hurts! hope u guys like this <3
> 
> find me at derireo.tumblr.com or r_ouyi on twt!


End file.
